Alphone's Elric Baby Daddy
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a oneshot, baby daddy thing i have done on Quizilla. But I edited it. It takes place in Germany, its more of Al's life on the other side of the gate. NOT BROTHERHOOD STORY LINE Al/OC. Rate M for safety.


How you meet~

I smiled as I walked down the road of the Farms market. I picked up an Orange and smiled it. It smell sweet I when to pick it in my bag and then Coco my kitten pop her head out and scared and I dropped it. It rolled and some one picks it up. I looked up and blushed he had dirty blonde almost brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is this your?" he asked handing it to me. I nodded blushing. "Thank you." I whispered. "Your welcome." we sat there for a moment. "Meow!" Coco meowed I looked down her head was popped out. I gasped. "Coco comes back in." I said and she looked at me with her big eyes.

I got a sad look and pick her up and held her like a baby. "Aw she is cute. Can I hold her?" he asked moistening to Coco. I was a little worried I did not want him running off with her she was a all black with a white nose and white toes. I looked in his eyes. He seemed nice and I nodded.

He moved to pick her up and brushed my left breast. I looked at him and he looked at me I blushed and so did he. We were both red as cherries. " I am sorry!" he said quickly I giggled a little.

"it's alright…" I put her in his arms and he started to play with her. She kept trying to attack his finger. I smiled. "I am Angela." I said blushing a little. He looked at me. "I am Alphonse but please just call me Al." he said smiling it made me blush.

I was always shy around guys. "Al! Al!" we hear a guy yelling. Then I saw a dirty blonde come up to him. "Al there you are why you walk off like thaaa… *look at me and smiles* I see." I blushed when he said this. He then saw the kitten. "Al you cant have one for the hundredth time." he said sighing. "O no it's Angela's. Coco right?" he asked. I smiled lightly and nodded.

Ed smiled. "Then in that case." he said I picked her up tickling her tummy. I smiled. "Angela is you done shopping?" "UM no I still need to get flower and corn meal." I said pulling out my list. "Well could we help you?" Alphonse said. " I would like that." I said and turned walking into a store.

When you found out you liked him~

I was over making dinner for Alphonse. Edward was out of town and I wanted to make sure Al was taken care of so I was making him dinner and then I was going to wash some of his clothes. I was making Lime chicken with white rice and corn. Al walked up be hide me. "It smells good." he said I smiled and thanked him.

"You know I really like this." he said I looked over at him and saw there was a blush on his face I giggled. "Meow" we both looked down and to the left. Coco was meowing because she had no milk. "Alphonse could you get her some water." he nodded sadly.

I smiled at him. He smiled back weakly. Soon we had dinner and now I was fixing a hole in his pants. "Al how did you get this hole?" I asked it was right on the pocket. "Well neko smelled something and ripped a hole in them." I giggled and petted her. "I think she has some dog in here." I said. He laugh a little.

Al was sitting in a chair reading and I was walking on his pants I blushed thinking about what this must have looked like. I liked it do. It made me seem like I was Al's wife. I smiled and keep working with that thought in my head.

_A few weeks later_

I had been trying to show Al that I am a woman and not just his friend. I have been wearing dresses that have been showing of my curves and bust. I wanted to be closer to Alphonse. I blushed thinking about it. I smiled as I closed the door and locked it as I walked down the road to Al's and Ed's they were both going to get back today so I thought I would clean it up a little so they would have a nice place to come home too. After I was done cleaning I hear the door open. I then hear a girl giggle. I felt my heart fell into my tummy. I walked out of Al's and Ed's bedroom.

I bite my lip when I saw Two girls with Ed and Al. kissing them. I could feel my eyes water. Ed saw me. He hit Al's shoulder. Al stopped and looked at me. He went to go say something but I beat him too it. "I am sorry, I was just.." I stop not able to say anything else. I just ran out with my eyes closed. I just ran down the road till I felt grass on my ankles. Then I just it the ground after run for three minutes in the grass.

I started to cry and breath heavy. Then I just closed my eyes after a hour of crying. I just closed my mind and then fell asleep in the woods lying on the grass.

_The next day_

I was shaken. I looked up and saw Edward. "Angela, are you alright?" he asked I nodded. "Alphonse she is over here!" Ed yelled. The thoughts about yesterday I looked down getting up. Alphonse ran up to me and hugged me. I felt sadness he was with that woman last night I thought I knew Alphonse. He held my shoulders. "O I was so worried when we went to your house and Coco had no food and we knew something was wrong." he said hugging me.

I pushed away. "Why because I was not there taken care of her?" I asked. "Well yea." Al said. "Why because you think that's all I can do? You know I am a person with feeling and want and need and and…." I just pushed him away and stormed off. I walked home. Then I opened the door and saw and heard Coco crying in meows. I felt guilt how could I forget about Coco she was my baby. I walked up to her and she jumped up to me. I grabbed her I got her some water and some food and set her down.

I then heard a knock on the door. Knowing it had to be Alphonse I did not answer it. But then the door opened. I looked at it was Alphonse. "Picked the lock" he said holding up a needle smiling and blushing a little. I turn away and started to walk into my room. I started to pull out my clothes for nighttime. "Angela?" "Yes Alphonse" I said like a lady in a higher class. "I'm sorry," he said looking down in my door way.

"It's fine but I think you should leave I need to get ready for bed." I said and then walked over to my door and walked pass him into my bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I stripped of my clothes. I moved put rubbing oil on my arms legs and chest. This always made me relax. I giggled as I ran my hand lightly over my abdomen.

"Angela!" Al just ran into my bathroom. He looked at me and I him in the eye then his eyes when down. I blushed and turn around. "Alphonse GETS OUT!" "Right!" but right then I hear the door close and lock. I looked back and Al was trying to open the door.

"Al why are you not leaving?" I ask waiting on him to leave. "Well I think Ed locked us in here." he said shyly almost scared but not completely. I sighed moving mover and pulling my robe on. It was not much he more then likely could see throws it but I felt safer.

"What do you mean he locked us in?" I asked not wanting to get close to him or I would have cheeked it my self. "YOU CANT COME OUT TILL YOU KISSED AND MADE UP!"

How it happen~

Edward yelled. I sighed then I hear him walk away on my wood floors. Alphonse turn and looked at me then I could see from a cross the room that he was red. I felt odd under his watch. "Stop looking I forgot my clothes in my bed room." I said blushing. He looked down trying not to star I would guess.

"So you were going to take a bath," he asked. "I was going to relax I had oils and bubbles." I said pointing to then covering my chest. He made an O shape with his mouth. "What's that smell?" he asked. "Um it a light cherry oil and I was about to put the bubble cherry in" I said picking them up as I talked about them. "Is that why you always smell like cherries?" he asked. I blushed it was light cherry he would have had to been trying. I looked over and saw he was smiling still with his blush.

I moved my hair over one of my shoulders and started to brush it with my hand. "Yea I guess." "You know you looked really pretty yesterday," he said. Him bring that up stung a bit, It was yesterday… "Yea well you seem to be having fun." I said turning my back to him. He was on one side of my sink and me on the over. "Yea well…."I heard him scratched his head.

"About that.." he said I felt tears in my eyes and I try not to let it show. "I am sorry I hope I did not mess up your night." I said. "No you more then likely saved Ed and me from doing something really stupid." he said. I looked at him with a tear line on my left cheek. "How so?" I asked my voice shaky.

I saw the worry and how he felt bad. "Edward and I did something very stupid we were out with Maze and well we had some drinks." I looked at him I stepped to him. "You mean you did not do anything with throws girls?" I said stepping to him. He shacked his head no. I gasped and hugged him. I cuddled into his chest. "O Al I am so sorry I was so mean." I said crying a little.

"I am sorry I was so stupid. I had no idea you had the same feeling for me as I do you." I blushed. "You care for me?" I pulled away and asked swaying my hips side to side. He nodded I looked at him in the eyes we looked at each other for a little while. Then we moved closer. Our lips brushed lightly against each other. Then I rapped my arms around his neck knowing he was to sweet to be rouge.

I pulled back to see him blushing and in shocked. I smiled a sexual smile at him. His eyes opened more. I pulled the shoulders down on my robe and un tide it. "Alphonse I would really like it if you help me with my bath." I said biting my lip. He nodded. I kissed his lips unbuttoning his top then his dress top. I saw he was well built.

"Al I did not know you worked out." I said kissing his chest. "Well I-I" I kissed him. I put his both his hands on both my breast. He pulled back. I looked at him he seems to be in shock. I smiled at him with a blush on my cheeks. "Alphonse did I scare you?" I asked worry I moved closer to him that also moved his hands more onto my breast.

"N-no just a little nerves." he said looking at where his hands where I moved my hair out of the way so he could see where is hands were. "Do see something you like?" I asked biting my lips he nodded just looking at my breast. "Could I um take your robe off?" he asked a bit rushed, I nodded he was a gentleman even when being intumesce.

He just moved his hands down my robe fell to the floor. He looked at me naked shocked and was just looking me move I looked down and saw his pants were sticking out. "Al why don't you touch. I am getting cold." I said in a cute sexual voice. He moved and kissed my lips I moved his hand moved my sides and breast. He started to kiss me neck. Walking backwards until I hit the wall.

He sucked and licked at my weak point, I moan letting him know I loved what he was doing. He then went down to my breast he started to suck and nip at my breast. I moan and put my hand in his hair pushing him closer arching my back. My nipples were hard when Al was done. I started to kiss his lips and I pulled his pants down not even undoing them along with his boxers. I looked at his cock it was big and I had not even done anything to it. I blushed and put the tip in my mouth. He gasped griping my hair.

I slowly started to suck on it taking a little in my mouth getting moan and groans from Alphonse as I did. But then he pushed the whole now full cock in my mouth I gagged when he racked the back of my throat I started to move my tongue around his cock feeling it throb. I wanted to taste his release. I then gagged again making him cum all over my mouth he also I earned a load moan. As I pulled his cock out of my mouth I looked up at all licking up the sides of my lips.

I giggled at him as he looked at me. I kissed his lips lustfully. I wanted him in me. I felt my heat going wet as Al's hands moved around me. My sides, hips, breasts, and thighs. He then shocked me by putting a finger right into me not even rubbing around. He pushed it right in. I gasped and I felt him smiled as he kiss and sucked my coaler bone.

He then moved it in and out slowly I moaned loving this felling. Felt him push another in. I gasped. He moved at the same pasted. "Faster Al." I moaned out. He moved his fingers faster pushing another finger in. "Harder, faster faster AL!" ever commanded I made he fallowed. I moan his name as I came on his fingers. He pulled them out and licked them. Tasting them. I smiled at him. "Do you like it Al?" I asked as he laid me on the cool floor. "Its was sweet yet salty." he said and kissed me letting me tasted myself in his mouth.

I got on top of me and went right in I gasped and held onto Al my nail in his shoulder blades. I felt the pain and felt my eyes water. He seems taking off. "Angela?" he groaned in pain. "Just stay still Al." he did as he was told putting the parts together. I started to move when I was use to his size. I moan a little giving him his ok. He started at a slow paste I started to move my hips with his. "Faster Al" I said not understanding why he was going slowly "Your so tight Angela" he said moving faster with more of a thrust in it.

I moaned and arched my back. He got faster and went harder. I was moving with his ever thrust. I rapped my legs around his waist. He had more excess and seem happier. I moan louder and louder "AHH…UNN AL… more" I begged him. He when was in deeper he hit a special spot making me go crazy I flipped him. I started to rid him going up and down in a rough rocking motion. He grabbed my hips he thruster up into me hitting my wall. Making moans come out I keep feeling a coming feeling in my tummy and then I felt my release. "ALPHONSE!" I screamed out "ANGELA!" he yelled as his seed cam into me. I out off him and fell on his chest. We were both hot and sweaty.

How you told him/when you found out~

I was sitting with AL as he read a book about alchemy I thought it was funny but o well. "Al. I don't think we should see each other for a little bit." I said talking a bit from the cake I made that no one else would eat anyone wanted strawberry and pumpkin cake. He looked at me sad and worried. "why?" he said getting up looking at me.

Ed was not interested in what we were saying. "Well I have been throwing up and I don't want to get you sick." he exhaled the worry leaving his face. I giggled what did he think. "What did you think I was saying?" "Nothing." I smiled knowing what he thought. "You know if you're sick you should see Gracie she was a nurse once." Ed said I smiled and decide I would go do that while the boys read.

I walked up and told her what was wrong and she wrote everything down and then thought. "Angela have you had sex lately?" she asked with one of her eye bowls up. I blushed. "Yea.." she looked at me. "Why, you know men?" I got a little upset. "It was with Al!" when I said that she seems to relax more. "Really?" I nodded with a smile.

"Well you should be happy to know your going to have a baby." she said. My eyes widen taking in what she said I then smiled this was great I love kids and so did Al we had baby-sat before and we were great together. And Coco could always use a playmate.

I ran down stairs, ran in and kissed Al. he kissed me back a bit shocked but willing. "I take it there's nothing wrong." Ed said I smiled and nodded. "I am with child!" I shrieked. I saw Al smile fall. "You mean like a baby." I nodded. "My baby?" he asked. "of course yours." I said kissing him. He started to back up. "Al" Ed said. "I am sorry but I cant" Al said and ran to his room. I looked down the hallway. He 'could not' why not? I thought alphonse would love this. We could be a family. Be happy together. I needed Al not just for the baby but for myself. I felt the tears in my eyes, knowing a was alone, with out his love.

Edward just ran after him. I just sat there crying. "Al come out here now." Edward was yelling trying to get his brother to come out. He gave up and walked out to where I was holding me like he was my big brother. "Why dose he not want our baby? I thought he loved me." I cried into Ed's shoulder. "Shh shh. Angela I think he is scared." he said I stopped crying. "What do you mean?" I asked not understanding.

"Well Al has always been the one being taken care of. He dose not know how to be a father. He did not know our dad well and I don't have that problem because I tock care of Al. he never learn how to be a father. He is just scared. *Whisper* there's a key to UN lock Al door on top of the door frame." I nodded understanding his sneaky little plan.

I got up and UN locked the door. I opened it. "Al?" he looked at me. "Just go away." I walked over to him and hugged him. "If I did that then I would not get to cuddle with you." I said hugging him from behind he was in a up right ball on his bed. "Angela I am not ready to have a baby I don't know how too be a dad." he said crying, shaking and fearful.

I hugged him. "It's alright. Ed will be here for you right Ed?" I said knowing he was listening in. he pops up. "Right" then left to listening again. "Al looked at him then down at my stomach. "You want to touch him?" I asked. He nodded. I unbuttoned my dress and opened it a bit and let him touch and rub my tummy he smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I will do my best" he said kissing my head.

6 years later~

I smiled as I saw Edward and Alphonse out playing with our kids Al and I had one little boy. And Edward and his wife had two little boy. I looked down thinking about babies. Then the boys came in. "MM smell good what you making?" Edward asked.

Al came mover and hugged me. His arms around my waist "Looks like ramen brother" Al said. The boys clapped. "You going to feed us. We are growing men here." Ed said at the table with the boys sitting with there fork and spoon up. I giggled Edwards wife came in her stomach big because of being 8 month with child.

I smiled and looked at my stomach. Al looked down at me. "It's going to happen soon Love." he said. We had been trying for two years now to have another baby. Alphonse promised me we would. And now all we had to do was wait.


End file.
